This invention relates to the energization of an arc lamp, such as a lamp having a gas plasma for emitting infrared radiation upon electrical energization of the lamp and, more particularly, to a system of electric circuits for initially igniting the lamp and for sustaining an arc within the lamp, as well as a further circuit to provide for major increases in plasma current through the lamp, wherein each of the circuits is constructed with a boost topology including a capacitor and means for charging the capacitor by a series of current pulses.
Arc lamps require a relatively high voltage for striking an arc within the lamp, thereby to initiate flow of electric plasma current through material within the lamp. The material is selected to vaporize, in the manner of a gas, and to support a plasma electric current upon energization of the lamp. Typically, such lamps emit radiation wherein the frequency or frequencies of the radiation emitted by the lamp depend on the characteristics of the material within the lamp. For example, such emissions can be produced within the infrared region, the visible region, and the ultraviolet region of the spectrum, dependent on the choice of material employed within the lamp for generation of the plasma.
A problem arises in that, due to the need for both high and low voltages, it has been the practice to employ circuits requiring high voltage, particularly for ignition of the arc. Such circuitry tends to be cumbersome, both in terms of physical size and weight, as compared to low voltage transistor type circuits which have been employed in other electronic applications.